Love Doesn't Ask Why
by DJ Dubois
Summary: After the talk with her mother, Lana confronts Clark...and finds out about his secret. (Spoilers: Season 2)


Love Doesn't Ask Why  
David J. Duncan  
October 2002  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Takes place after Lana's discussion with Nell in "Duplicity". It mainly deals with the encounter between her and Clark on the matter of trust. (This is the second of two songfics pertaining to this story.) In Part 1, "Tell Him", Lana and her deceased mother had a heart to heart about Clark. Now, Lana takes the initiative....  
  
Spoilers for that eppie, "Tempest" and most of Season 2 for that matter.  
  
Notes: Smallville is the property of DC and the WB. "Love Doesn't Ask You Why" is by Celine Dion. Please send feedback to dante0220@yahoo.com  
  
Dedications: Well, to everyone who sent me feedback on "Desiree" and to Prolific Peggy for her gracious praise and inspiration to the muse. Thanks! :)  
  
  
Lana rode around Smallville for almost twenty minutes as she fought off her raging nerves. She knew her mother was right about telling Clark, but her fear chilled her heart, sending tremors of doubt through her head.  
  
_No, Lana, get a grip. She's right. _ As she rode along, the radio started on another song hitting close to home.  
  
Love doesn't ask you why  
It speaks from the heart  
And never explains  
  
_Yeah. Isn't that the truth?_  
  
Love doesn't think twice  
It can come all at once  
Or whisper from a distance.  
  
_Love sure snuck up on us. Or did it really?_ She thought back to all of the times she had seen him following her around. Then, she realized. _ He's always cared about me. I just never noticed before._  
  
Turning into the Kents' driveway, she dimmed the headlights and rolled the rest of the way, relying on her memory to guide her. Surprisingly, she made it without an incident. As she climbed out of the car, she noticed that the loft light was still lit. _ He's still up there. Good._  
  
At that moment, she contemplated what she would say to him. _ Oh great. Now, I can't think of anything. Great. Do I really want to do this?_  
  
Another stanza came to her at that moment.  
  
Don't ask me if this feeling's  
Right or wrong  
Doesn't have to make much sense  
It just has to be this strong  
'Cause when you're in my arms  
I understand  
We don't have a voice  
When our hearts make the choices  
There's no plan  
It's not in our hands.  
  
At that moment, Lana's mind shot back to the twister. On that awful day, she had feared death feeling the vortex spin her faster and faster in its deadly motion.  
  
Then, he came, flying out of the chaos. He wrapped her arms tenderly around her, telling her it was going to be all right.  
  
And despite everything, she woke up all right. Clark was mysteriously gone as usual. But, he protected her.  
  
That's when she realized how much she needed him. _ It's funny that it took a trip to Death's door to make me see this. Walking through the open barn door,_ she thought. _ Here goes. Man, I feel like such a sneak.  
_  
Above her in the loft, she heard crunching noises. _ What the? _ Creeping up the stairs, she saw the man of her thoughts.  
  
Clark stood with his back turned to the stairs. He was obviously frustrated over something. "Why can't you tell her? Pete knows and you can't tell her."  
  
_Her? Is it me he's talking about? And tell me about what?_ She studied him silently, observing his every move.  
  
Then, he did the impossible...  
  
First, he crushed a piece of steel piping in his hands. Then, he twisted it and chucked it over the roof of his parents' house into the cornfield. "Un-freaking-believable! I wish I could share this with Lana."  
  
Not even ten feet behind him, she sat crouched on the top stair watching his consternation. _ My God. Who would have thought? Wow.... He really...._  
  
Now, I feel  
What you're afraid to say  
If you give your soul to me  
Will you give too much away  
But we can't let this moment   
Pass us by  
Can't question this chance  
Or expect any answers  
We can try  
[Baby, we can try]  
  
In spite of herself, she gasped.  
  
He turned, expecting another snooper. His jaw dropped when he saw her there. "Lana? How long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough to see why you're so secretive," she pointed out. "If this is your big secret."  
  
_Oh man. Mom and Dad are going to freak. _ His face turned white with fear. "I guess you think I'm a monster, huh?"  
  
Her doubts flared briefly. _ Is he a freak or not? He is different. Can I have these feelings for him now?_  
  
[Then, she heard her mother's voice urge her, "Ask him about where he came from."]  
  
Okay. She steeled herself and asked, "Clark, I gather you're not from around here, are you?"  
  
He bit his lip nervously. _ Here we go. The moment I've been dreading._ "Actually, I'm from a place far, far away."  
  
"I suppose you're going to tell me that you're an alien, right?" she supposed.  
  
"How'd you guess?" he asked fearfully.  
  
"This is Smallville, remember?" She rubbed his arm.   
  
"I suppose you're going to tell Chloe now about me?"   
  
She shot him an incredulous look. "Is that what you think of me? Clark, you know better than that! You know you can trust me with anything!"  
  
"This is a really big secret though," he doubted, squirming uncomfortably.  
  
"And I can handle it. When did you...?" she inquired.  
  
"During the meteor shower. I...uh...landed in Sutter's field," he noted.  
  
Now, it was her turn to feel a bit uneasy. _ The meteor shower? _ "You brought that here? The disaster that killed my parents?" she asked, a bit of anger in her voice.  
  
"I knew you couldn't deal with this," he stated, turning toward the stairs.  
  
"Oh no, you don't! Come back here!" she told him. "You owe me an answer!  
  
"About what?" he snapped, tears flowing from his eyes. "About how I came here in a spaceship? About how I rode a bunch of rocks from who knows where to here? The fact that while I don't know why, I know that my real parents died because of the meteor rocks too? Lana, all my life, I've had to hide like this! I'm glad Pete knows and now, well...you know too."  
  
_We're linked through that tragedy as well_, she realized. "Clark, I'm sorry. I was selfish to feel sorry for myself all of this time when you were suffering too."  
  
"You miss your parents. It isn't a big deal, Lana. Mom and Dad are the best parents I could want," he reassured her.   
  
"And how do you feel about me, Clark?" she asked. "Be honest, please."  
  
He saw how much she was trembling. _ Aw crap. When it rains, it pours...._ "Please don't be afraid of me, Lana. I couldn't take that," he begged.  
  
"I'm not, Clark....at least not of who you are. But you want to know what scares me?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The thought of you driving me away because of this awesome ability of yours," she sobbed. "I love you, Clark!"   
  
With that, she closed her eyes and kissed him hard on the mouth. Through that contact, she felt the warmth that her mother had described.  
  
As he embraced her, she felt safe and comfortable.  
  
She felt whole.  
  
[The song again]  
  
So let's take what we've found and wrap it around us...  
  
  
"I love you too, Lana," he sighed, the Kent smile flashing across his face. "And I trust you."  
  
_Finally._ She kissed him again. "So when do I get to see this ship of yours?"  
  
"How about now?" he agreed. As they headed for the storm cellar, he noticed that the lights in his parents' bedroom had snapped on. "Of course, we're going to have to tell them how you found out about me."  
  
She smiled mischievously and cracked, "You're good at making up excuses, Clark. We'll figure something out."  
  
He shrugged playfully and led her toward the storm door.  
  
Taking a look at the house and then, at the sky, she told herself,_ This is going to be some relationship, but he's worth it. Thanks, Mom for making it happen._  
  
Above her head, a shooting star streaked across the heavens.  
  
She smiled and ran after him. He was finally going to open up to her...at long last.  
  
Love doesn't ask why  
It speaks from the heart  
And never explains  
Now I know that love doesn't think twice  
It can come all at once  
Or whisper from a distance  
  
Love doesn't ask you why......  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
